The present invention relates to a cleaning device utilizing a scraper component insertable into the fiber collection groove in a spinning rotor of an open end spinning machine for removing debris from the fiber collection groove.
West German Patentschrift DE-PS 26 29 161 discloses a maintenance device for an open end spinning rotor utilizing spring-retained cleaning elements which are insertable into the spinning rotor and rotatable to move under the prevailing centrifugal forces of such rotation against the retaining springs to engage the bottom wall and collection groove within the rotor interior for cleaning such rotor surfaces.
As is known, some open end spinning rotors include a very sharp and narrow fiber collection groove in order to spin relatively fine yarns according to the open end rotor spinning method. Further, the diameter of conventional open end spinning rotors has been reduced from earlier rotors, for example to a size of approximately 30 millimeters measured within the fiber collection groove. Given the narrow configuration and small diameter of the fiber collection groove in such spinning rotors, it is difficult to remove fine dust and husk particles which tend to deposit in the fiber collection groove. The removal of this debris is made even more difficult by the high rotational speeds at which such rotors are conventionally operated, the centrifugal forces thereby produced causing the debris particles to be pressed into the rotor groove and the greater heat produced by such higher speeds causing the debris particles to essentially become baked within the groove.
Since the cleaning elements of the known maintenance device mentioned above as disclosed in West German Patentschrift DE-PS 26 29 161 are spring biased, any scraping component utilized in such maintenance device tends to slide over hardened deposits of debris within the fiber collection groove without removing them. As a result, the cleaning operation of such maintenance device is incomplete and further causes premature wearing of the cleaning elements.